Talk:Dual-Weapon Mastery
Does anyone know if the 2.5% is a bug? Was it meant to be 25%? The reduction is essentially trivial. Tivadar 20:08, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, I'm quite positive it was supposed to be 25%. However, I have no official comments from the devs regarding this talent. IN 20:20, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Due to the way talents are set up in the GDA files, limiting this adjustment to Dual Weapon talents is not possible, and a global -25% adjustment to fatigue is overpowering. This is likely a compromise on the part of the developer.Kastagir (talk) 05:55, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Why does one need so much dexterity just to be able to wield two weapons which receive no damage benefits from it? Pointless for a rogue and too darn expensive for any half decent aspiring warrior. Same goes for the third line of shield talents, for what do you need dexterity as a warrior since you'd have to pump at least thirty points before someone even STARTS to miss you, and since your damage isn't gimped enough as a shield user, that'd finish it off for good. Why do shields even give defense and not armor? Am I really the only person who found these things near unbearably stupid? (talk) 17:17, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Shields are defense and not armor because they prevent attacks from striking a person, rather than cushioning against a hit that connects with the opponent's body. Two-weapon fighting involves huge dexterity from both a roleplaying angle, and as a basic balance - if you can use dual weapons to flail away with more hits (dual-striking backed up by haste/flamewep comes to mind), you don't get to hit as hard with each. Dex does as much for attack as strength, and the defense bonus from high dex mitigates (somewhat) having no shield. As far as shields go, again roleplaying would justify both dexterity and strength requirements for being godly with a shield - and from a tanking angle, the high defense provided by dex stacks with the big defense bonus from a big shield to really wall out hits. Unlike D&D, dragon age considers dexterity as equally beneficial to strength when you're trying to swing a weapon and hit something - as far as rogues go, getting the ability to use cunning in place of strength means that in many potential builds, strength is what becomes 'pointless.' :As implemented, this ability is somewhat underwhelming. If the fatigue reduction were in fact 25%, it would be more useful, but wielding two large weapons is mostly a matter of vanity - it is far more effective to wield a sword and dagger since the attack speed is faster (the speed is averaged between the weapon speeds of the sword and dagger). Of course, wielding two daggers is the most effective use of dual-wielding, and that seems most suited to rogues. As a warrior that can't backstab, there really isn't a compelling reason to pursue this talent chain past Dual Weapon Finesse.Kastagir (talk) 04:28, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Dual Weapon Mastery, using Main Weapon with Strength modifier Does it become affected with Lethality? such as the strength modifier from longswords become calculated from cunning? I am really wondering O.o Flandrean 3/22/2015